The Sixth Point Awakes
by Az-The-Samurai
Summary: The rating is just to be safe, because there will be a lot of violence and gore in the later chapters.


Two years ago, Yugi Mutou battled in Kaiba Corp's Battle City Tournament, and eventually defeated Seto Kaiba to not only claim Kaiba's Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor, but also to claim the right to be Number 1 duelist in the world. However, everything is about to change.  
  
A new duelist has arisen, hailing from the country of America. Within two months of starting to battle, he rose to become top duelist in his home nation, and many are beginning to get suspicious of his abilities. When investigated though, there was nothing incriminating on his cards.  
  
Another Battle City tournament has been declared, this time not sponsored by Kaiba Corp., but a mysterious individual who claims to hold the three God cards as the prize for the eventual winner.  
  
Domino has become the duelist's haven once more.  
  
***  
  
Tesshin stood dressed in the dojo's traditional uniform: a plain white ghi held tight with his black belt. His belt was his prized possession; it represented both his status in karate, and his pride. Adorned with his name in gold and two gold stripes signifying his grade, it swung violently as he pivoted on his left foot and spun, the heel of his right foot delivering a sharp kick to the side of the punch-bag. The hourglass pendant that hung around his neck on a slim gold chain dangled as well. Even as his right foot landed, he planted it and hit the bag again with a vicious back kick. Finally, he waited until the bag had swung past him, then swivelled and hit it with a powerful crescent roundhouse kick. He dropped to the floor, landing in a defensive back stance, then straightened up. His master was standing at the door of the gym, dressed in his own black ghi. He began to clap softly  
  
'Very good Tesshin. But your timing was not as sharp as I would have expected on that last kick' he said, his voice, despite it's softness, echoing around the dojo. Inwardly, he remarked upon the particular techniques that his protégé used. Not spectacular, but they would be the ones that won the fight.  
  
Unlike Djinni Kurou. He grimaced. He did not like to think about Kurou if he could help it. Djinni Kurou had been a previous student of his, and he and Tesshin had both earned their red belts at the same time. However, the two had developed a fierce rivalry, with each attempting to gain their next belt before the other. When the two had been up for grading to gain their black belts, they had had to fight each other in the sparring section. Tesshin had used many arm and hand attacks, as well the occasional kick to avoid repetition in movements. Kurou had used spectacular kicking actions, such as scissors kicks and jump spinning kicks. Unfortunately, when Tesshin had merely parried all of Kurou's attacks away, Kurou became incensed. Abandoning all semblance of control, he tackled Tesshin to the ground and hit him repeatedly. He was instantly disqualified, and in his blind rage had walked out of the dojo for good. Kurou had since grown steadily more jealous of Tesshin's success, and when Tesshin entered in Duel Monsters, Kurou did too in order to beat Tesshin once and for all.  
  
In response to his master, Tesshin smiled sheepishly. 'I know sir. I lose my timing sometimes while performing crescent kicks.'  
  
'Are you ready for our sparring session?'  
  
'Yes, I am'  
  
'Very well. Let us begin.'  
  
Tesshin and his master took up an attention stance, and formally bowed to each other. Tesshin then went into the accepted ready stance, while his master adopted a back stance, most of his weight on his back foot. They stood still for a moment, then Tesshin lunged forward with a stunning punch, which his master blocked with ease. In response, his master turned around and launched a back-fist to the side of Tesshin's temple. They fought back and forth for a few minutes, every attack being met with a ever- more complicated block or parry. Finally, his master tried to execute a vicious roundhouse kick to the side of Tesshin's head. However, Tesshin, knowing the counter-attack for this, dodged under the leg, and tossed his master over his shoulder. His master lay on the floor for a moment, then stood up again. Tesshin relaxed his stance. His master smoothed out his suit, then began to speak again 'Well done Tesshin. This is the first time you have beaten me. I will indeed be sorry to see you leave for the Battle City tournaments'  
  
'I feel the same way about myself sir, but this is something I need to do.'  
  
His master shook his hand formally. 'Goodbye, Tesshin Akadama. May your tournament go well.'  
  
Tesshin nodded 'Thank you, sir' He returned the handshake, then turned and entered the foyer where his suitcase was waiting. Hefting it up in one hand, he opened the door, pulled out his instructions, and left.  
  
***  
  
As he stepped out of the taxi, Tesshin took out his fare and paid, then turned and began to walk towards the entrance to the airport terminal. He pulled out his instructions as he walked, and re-read them. They read: 'Go to Tokyo Airport Terminal 2, with your luggage. Go to the second desk from the left as you enter, with a 'Thomas Cook' sign above it. Ask the receptionist there for a one-way ticket to China on flight CER1042. She will give you a ticket, and tell you to sit on the chairs at the end of the terminal. At one o'clock exactly, there will be a tannoy announcement saying 'Passengers on flight CER1042 to China should now be boarding on Gate 3.' At that point, you must board at Gate 3. The plane will take you to Domino City. Good luck in the battles.' There was no discernible signature, merely a squiggle which could have said anything.  
  
Obeying the instructions, Tesshin walked towards the Thomas Cook bookings desk, and stood, waiting for the receptionist to greet him. She looked and said pleasantly 'Yes?'  
  
'I'd like a ticket to China please. One-way.'  
  
'Are you travelling alone, sir?'  
  
'Yes, I am. When is the next flight out?'  
  
'Flight CER1402 will be arriving at approximately one o'clock. Her is your ticket. Please wait over there.' She pointed to the seats at the far left of the terminal, and Tesshin followed her gaze. He noticed that there were around forty people congregating around.  
  
As he watched, the receptionist looked at him. She thought he could not be more than fifteen, but certainly looked older than that, his five foot five frame giving him an extra year. His hair was viciously gelled into short black spikes, and his eyes stood out from the rest of his face in that they were almost pure black. Tesshin turned back to her, and she handed him his ticket. 'Thank you' he said politely.  
  
He walked to the benches where he was supposed to wait, but as he drew closer, he noticed two people; a boy with blond spiked hair and a girl with red hair tied back in a short ponytail. Both had Duel Disks attached to their arms, both in the ready position. Already, the girl had placed down a monster Tesshin recognised as the Skull Red Bird (1550/1200), and while he watched, she said 'I place one card face-down and summon Aqua Madoor in Defence mode (1200/2000)! Now, Skull Red Bird, attack his Life Points directly!' The image of both the face-down card and the card of Aqua Madoor appeared on the field, then the surface of the card glowed softly, before the masked form of the monster emerged from it. After that, the Skull Red Bird already on the field attacked with a screech, and forced the boy's Life Points down to 2450. Against the girl's Life Points of 4000, it looked as though the boy was in trouble.  
  
However, the boy was not at all worried. Calmly, he placed his cards onto his Duel Disk, and said 'I play Mystical Elf in Attack mode (800/2000).' All around, the spectators were confused. What was the point in placing such a weak attacking monsters in Attack mode? The boy hadn't quite finished yet. 'I now play the Book of Secret Arts to raise the Mystical Elf's Attack and Defense scores by 300 points each, giving it 1100 Attack points and 2300 Defense points. While alone this would still not be enough to destroy your Aqua Madoor or your Skull Red Bird, combined with my other card it will. I play Shield And Sword!'  
  
Realising the boy's strategy, some of the spectators applauded. The Mystical Elf now had 2300 Attack points and 1100 Defense points for one turn. The boy continued 'Now Mystical Elf, destroy her Aqua Madoor!' The elf placed her hands together as if in prayer, then opened her palms, letting a great beam of light erupt from them, blasting the Aqua Madoor and shattering it into many tiny pieces. One of the audience shouted out 'Way to go Yugi!' With a start, Tesshin realised that the boy was Yugi Mutou, the Battle City Champion, except his Yami was controlling his movements and actions at the moment. Yami turned, and said 'Thank you Joey. Now, I put Mystical Elf back into Defense mode, and end my turn.'  
  
Angrily, the girl could only watch as her Life Point Counter dropped by 300 points, to 3700. She drew a single card from her deck, and placed it into her hand. She then looked up, fixing Yami with a hard stare, and placed a face-down card in the magic and trap slot. 'I play one card face-down, and end my turn'  
  
'Very well. I draw one card and place two cards face-down. I also play Celtic Guardian in Attack mode (1400/1200). Now, I play Black Luster Ritual and sacrifice Mystical Elf and Celtic Guardian, thus returning the Book of Secret Arts to my hand. Come forth, Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)!'  
  
The girl was shocked. 'No! The Black Luster Soldier? How?' This is going to be bad, she thought. Unless I can summon my creature from my deck, I'm going to be destroyed. She put her hand over her deck, and drew. Her face fell theatrically, disguising her delight at drawing the last monster in her deck that could destroy the Black Luster Soldier. She placed the card down on the field, with a cry of 'I sacrifice Skull Red Bird to summon Death Guardius (3300/2500)! Death Guardius, attack and destroy his Black Luster Soldier!'  
  
However, Yami did not seem remotely worried about the attack or the destruction of his most powerful card. He opened his mouth and said 'You like to rush in recklessly, don't you Rebecca? Well, you should have watched before you attacked. I activate my face-down trap card, Mirror Force. Rebecca watched in horror as her Death Guardius' attack rebounded off the mirror wall and shattered it. Her Life Points remained at 3700, but she knew she was finished.  
  
Even so, Yami continued 'Your attack also activated my Quickplay magic card Rush Recklessly, which increases my Black Luster Soldier's attack by 700 points, taking it 3700, which is the exact amount needed to wipe out the rest of your Life Points. Now, Black Luster Soldier, attack with Chaos Blade and win this battle.' The Black Luster Soldier charged down at Rebecca, and with one slash, destroyed the rest of her Life Points instantly. Angrily, Rebecca collected her cards, then searched through her deck for Death Guardius, her rarest card. In accordance to the Battle City rules, the loser of a battle would be forced to relinquish a rare card from their decks and a locator card. However, Yami placed his hand over Rebecca's, saying 'I don't want your card yet. The Battle City tournament has not yet begun. This was a practice battle.'  
  
Yami and Rebecca's Duel Disks switched back into the standby position. Members of their audience began to talk amongst each other again. Tesshin approached Rebecca, who was standing with a small group of her friends, and sat down, his own Duel Disk still firmly locked to his arm. Unaware to Rebecca and her friends murmuring and glancing in his direction, he waited silently, his eyes shut. In his mind, he was visualising his deck, revising the strategies he had used and which had worked so well. The images of his two prized cards- Kejakk and Sssark, the two twin dragons who represented a true yin/yang relationship- floated up before his eyes  
  
A tap on the shoulder broke his reverie, and he opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a girl, evidently one of Rebecca's friends and a Duelist as well, who asked 'Would you like to duel me? My name's Marie.' Tesshin stood up, his Duel Disk responding and moving into the ready position. He locked his deck into the slot, and walked to a clear space. The holographic projectors shot out of their casing, and laid on the ground a few metresaway from each other. The girl followed, and did the same. Tesshin held out his deck, offering the girl a card to decide who had the first turn. She drew the Ocean Guardian (1600/1600), and gave it back to Tesshin. He cut it, and drew out the Halberd Dragon (2600/2400).  
  
Silently, Tesshin drew his first hand from his deck, and surveyed them critically. Not bad, yet not too good. Bronze Dragon (1700/1400), Shrine Sentinel (3500/3500), Polymerization, Chasm of Spikes and Blade of Sea Gold (2800/2200). He said 'I play Bronze Dragon in Attack mode, and one card face-down. That ends my turn  
  
The girl replied 'Fine. I place one card face-down also. I now play Neo the Magical Swordsman (1700/1000) and equip him with the Legendary Sword (2000/1300). Now Neo, attack and destroy Bronze Dragon'  
  
'Not so fast. Your Neo the Magical Swordsman just charged straight into my trap, Chasm of Spikes. Your Swordsman is destroyed, and a quarter of it's Attack points get deducted from your Life Points'  
  
Tesshin: 4000/ Marie: 3500  
  
'Then, I end my turn'  
  
Tesshin drew a Magic card, Dust Tornado, from his deck. 'I play one card face-down, and because you have no monsters on the field, I am able to directly attack your Life Points. Go Bronze Dragon. Assault her Life Points!' The Bronze Dragon blew out an enormous fireball, and it engulfed Marie's Life Points, depleting them by 1700.  
  
Tesshin: 4000/Marie: 1800  
  
Marie scowled angrily. She knew she had to draw a good card next in order to turn this duel around. Taking a deep breath, she drew. 'I place Alligator Sword (1500/1200) in Attack mode and play Swords of Revealing Light. Now your monsters cannot attack me for three whole turns!'  
  
Tesshin, however, merely began wagging his finger at her, and in an infuriatingly calm tone, said 'You too suffer from the same flaw as your friend. You rush in much too recklessly, without any forethought. If you are to succeed in the Battle City tournaments, you must learn to wait and think. I activate my face-down Magic card, Dust Tornado!' A swirling twister engulfed the Bronze Dragon, and swiftly blasted Marie's Swords of Revealing Light away. He continued 'Now that your turn is over, I take my turn'  
  
He drew again. 'I play Lizard Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack mode, and equip it with the Posionous Fangs (1700/2000). I could play Polymerization in fuse Lizard Warrior with Bronze Dragon and create Halberd Dragon (2600/2400), but I won't because these monsters are so much more use to me apart. Lizard Warrior, destroy her Alligator Sword, and leave the way open for Bronze Dragon to destroy her completely!'  
  
Tesshin: 4000/Marie: 1600  
  
'Now that you have no monsters on the field, my Bronze Dragon will destroy you entirely. Go, Bronze Dragon. Destroy Marie's Life Points and end the duel!' Instantly, the Bronze Dragon let loose another great fireball, and wiped out Marie's Life Points. At the side, Yami Yugi, who had retreated back into the Millennium Puzzle, said over the thought-link 'This guy isn't too bad. Marie is a very good Duelist, but this guy swept through her as thought she wasn't even there. He could be one to watch...' 


End file.
